Abraham Watanabe
Name: Abraham “Abe” Watanabe Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Creating writing, video games, partying, video essays Appearance: Abe is a half Japanese-American, half Caucasian boy of average height and weight, at 5’7’’ and 135 pounds. He has short black hair, with the front spiked up. His eyes are a light blue, and his eyebrows are slightly upturned. His face has an oblong shape. His face is usually stubbly, as he only shaves when it starts to resemble actual facial hair. He wears a pair of thick, black, rectangular glasses to correct his nearsightedness. Abe cares very little about his wardrobe and thus tends to dress very casually, favoring comfort over appearance. He favors light-colored, heavy hoodies, jeans or khakis, comfortable sneakers, and wool beanie hats. His posture is very poor, and Abe tends to slouch when standing, making him appear slightly shorter than he actually is. On the day he was abducted, Abe was wearing a black t-shirt depicting the text “Apathy is Death” under a skateboarding skeleton, a heavy white hoodie, jeans, a pair of black sneakers, and his favorite black wool beanie hat. Biography: Ever since Abe’s great-grandparents on his father’s side of the family settled down and opened a business together, the Watanabe family has owned a small family-owned grocery store in Chattanooga, Tennessee. His parents, Kiera Campbell and Derek Watanabe, first met through both being students at The University of Tennessee, marrying after several years. Currently, the two of them continue to run Derek’s family store. Abe was born on January 13th, 1999, an only child. His childhood was ordinary. He neither excelled nor failed in school. He had friends, and would often play video games like Halo at their houses, but there was no one he was exceptionally close to. His parents signed him up for his elementary school’s soccer team, and he was alright with it, but he quit in middle school due to a lack of any real passion on his part. What he was passionate about was creative writing. Ever since he was small, he had been building up a fictional fantasy world up in his head, taking inspiration from whatever media he was currently into. Eventually he started writing these down on paper, and then on his computer when his parents got him one for this birthday. The stories were mostly episodic, starring a wanderer vaguely based of himself that traveled from town to town, solving problems as he went. During sixth grade, Abe wrote one of these stories that he was particularly proud of, and thus he wanted to share. He searched online for writing forums, picked one that seemed cool, shared his story, and was viciously mocked by the community. He cried a bit, but the next day he made a new account to try and fit in with the people he perceived as the cool kids. This time he kept his head down and smoothly integrated with the community, but he also internalized their way of viewing media. Every opinion was to be expressed under inscrutable layers of irony, and comedic nitpicking was the most respected form of criticism. After a few years that community imploded in a convoluted storm of drama and in-fighting, though Abe kept in contact with the handful of people he actually liked. Inspired by the forum, Abe began to write deliberately, comically bad fanfic, which he published under a variety of accounts, never breaking character, continuing up to the present day. The separation from any meaningful identity and what he considered to be his “actual” writing allowed him to have fun with these, and it made his day whenever he got rude comments from people who seemed genuinely incensed at his alter-egos’ lack of ability. Abe still occasionally makes an attempt to write “sincere” fiction, but he’s never shared the resulting pieces with anyone. Like many children, Abe’s friends growing up spent a lot of time playing video games, specifically shooters like Halo and Call of Duty. While his skills were average at best, he had a knack for finding “cheap” ways to beat his enemies, earning him many angry punches to the arm. He found his friends’ aggravation to be a reward in its own right. In the present day, Abe mostly plays multiplayer games, mostly because that’s what his friends do. While it still gives him great pleasure to annoy friends and internet strangers alike with his dishonorable tactics, Abe’s focus shifted to simply finding the weirdest builds possible, to varying levels of effectiveness. When allowed by the game, he also tries to make his characters as monstrously ugly and garishly colored as he possibly can. He finds this inherently hilarious, while also enjoying the thought of confusing any other players he comes across. On one uneventful weekend in highschool, at the age of 16, Abe was invited by several of his friends to a party that’d have alcohol. He accepted, wanting to know what being drunk was like; and also wanting to laugh at the dumb things his drunk friends would inevitably do. He drank in moderation, not wanting to be the one doing dumb things, and overall found the experience very enjoyable. He would thus continue to attend these parties when he could, usually around once a month. A year later, someone brought weed to one of those parties, and Abe shrugged and decided to try it. While he coughed his lungs out for his first few hits, he liked the calmness of being high much more than the rowdiness of being drunk, and stopped drinking for the most part. He only ever smokes other people’s weed, not wanting to risk getting caught with possessing any on his own, and he buys pizza and snacks for the party to make up for it. He usually smokes around two or three times a month. Abe’s parents don’t know about his substance use habits; having decided they wouldn’t pry into his personal life as long as he kept out of trouble. One of Abe’s favorite things to do while high was watch bad movies with his friends and mock them together. After one night where he had been particularly on a roll, he was inspired by his past at the writing forum, along with YouTube channels like Cinemasins, and decided to try his own hand at making actual videos mocking the movies they’d watched. His first videos were rough - he’d play juicy scenes from the film, rambling ad-libs over them with the mediocre microphone from his gaming headset. As he continued to make these videos, Abe realized he wasn’t content just lazily making fun of things, fun as he found it - he wanted to actually improve his output, and maybe take stabs at legitimate criticism. He borrowed an old video camera from a family friend and started to integrate scripted segments where he’d appear in person, trying to form the previous mockery into a final, coherent point. While he barely has an audience, cracking 1000 views if he’s lucky, Abe thinks the enjoyment he receives from his work is its own reward; though he wouldn’t mind if his videos miraculously became popular. Once he turned 14, Abe began to help his family out with various jobs in their grocery store. His father had dreamed for years about adding a coffee shop to the store, and this passion project was realized when Abe was a sophomore. Wanting to earn some pocket money, Abe volunteered to take some shifts as a barista, a job he has consistently worked ever since. Being very aware of how doing poorly could impact the reputation of the coffee shop - and his family - Abe strives to be competent and generally pleasant. His work ethic when it comes to school is much less impressive. Abe is generally a C student in classes that grade strictly beyond “did you do the work”, not willing to put in the effort to excel at anything. He simply doesn’t find any of the subjects particularly enjoyable, other than his Broadcasting elective which at least lets him play around with a video camera. Abe may not get higher than a C very often, but he makes sure to never get any lower, as he finds the consequences of failing much more of a pain than actually studying. Even when he does actually study in these cases, though, Abe will stop as soon as he feels his grasp on the subject is good enough to tread water. While his parents do prod him to try and apply himself, they never apply much real pressure or consequences as long as he continues to at least pass. Overall, Abe lacks any real driving ambitions. While he enjoys creative writing and video production, he has no desire to seek a career in either field, thinking that’d suck all the fun out of them. He is currently not planning to attend college, having had no clear idea of what he wants or where he’d want to go. While his parents didn’t want to pressure him into taking over the family store, they didn’t want to force him into college either, especially as his average performance in school wouldn’t have attracted any scholarships of note. Once Abe graduates, they plan to gradually give him more responsibility in the store. Abe doesn’t hate the idea of carrying on his family legacy, but isn’t passionate about it either, continuing out of a sense of inertia and not wanting to disappoint his parents. Abe is bisexual. He realized in his early teens, and came out to no real incident. He has casually hooked up with several people at parties, and is currently dating Forrest Quin. While many of Abe’s actual opinions are aligned with leftist values, he declares himself to be apolitical, believing the whole endeavor to be a pointless waste of time with a foregone conclusion that his vote or voice couldn’t affect at all. Abe is very calm in demeanor, usually speaking in a steady, level, tone. It is hard to drive him to anger, or indeed, show much of an emotional reaction at all. This does not mean that he is not emotional; rather that he is simply very good at keeping a straight face; a fact he often abuses to say ridiculous things to try and get a rise out of people. While this is mostly just his nature, Abe is also genuinely bad at expressing his feelings when he wants to, which isn’t often. He finds it difficult to be emotionally open without trying to mask his statement behind jokes and irony. While Abe does cares deeply about a lot of his friends, his difficulties with communicating occasionally causes friction in his relationships. Advantages: Abe is very good at hiding what he is thinking, which could possibly allow his to deceive others. He is generally laid-back and easy to get along with, making it potentially easier to form alliances. Disadvantages: Abe is typically sedentary, with no physical hobbies, and is thus out of shape. This leaves him at a disadvantage in a combat situation. His difficulties with expressing himself may alienate others, as he is likely to hide his true feelings behind irony and bad jokes even in a life-or-death situation. Designated Number: Male Student No. 76 --- Designated Weapon: Replica Freddy Krueger glove Conclusion: A kid with a reference weapon that Lourvey isn't fighting everyone to get? Sucks to suck, I guess. I've seen the movies though, so don't worry: bad jokes are exactly the way to go. - Veronica Rai The above biography is as written by dmboogie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'dmboogie '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Replica Freddy Krueger glove (assigned weapon, to Nona Hart), FN P90 (from Nona Hart) '''Allies: 'Coriander Silverman, Axel Fontaine, Helena Fury 'Enemies: 'Lorenzo Tavares 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Abraham, in chronological order. The Past: *Vampire Killer The Trip: *Room Who Cares: Whatever V7: *one day i'll be king rat but hell, just a cockroach is fine for now *dehiscent *http://sotfmini.com/SurvivalOfTheFittest/viewtopic.php?f=524&t=6291[] *we took all that we could carry but we tried to carry more *well it would've been, could've been worse than you'd ever know *The Unavoidable Sun *We Don't Need Another Song About California *my heart will be blacker than your eyes when i'm through with you *cause you're my king and i'm your lionheart Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Abraham Watanabe. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students